User talk:Blaid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alaric Eroif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Welcome man. If you need help, just hit me up on my talk page.Zicoihno 22:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello =3 --Knightwalker591 11:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) hey blaid, i'm kind of new-ish but you got great ideas, for the dark generals and stuff and i wonder if you want to use the kenpachi brother need more people in your story?, and wanna be friends? Ice DS go right ahead True-Clown-Prince 01:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-Kenpachi Brothers. Knightwalker591 12:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Well if you ever do let me Know okay i'd love to have them help another person out. ^w^ Okay than i don't mind but i still need a idea on how to work on making a little team between the two of them. here u are Knightwalker591 13:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ff.13fan@hotmail.com shoot me a message if you want, and btw i fixed up yamashita's Make-fire magic if you wanna take a look. Idea for wikia? --Knightwalker591 12:22, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I wonder if we can add our rp story to the wikia perhaps it would be kind of a good idea you know and sides Yusuke is Bisexual with a GF o.o? Don't. Zeref Darkblade was deleted for a reason, it ignores basic canon stuff -- even has a different appearance for the guy. Do not re-make it again if you continue with this variation of Zeref. When you fanonize a character here, the changes are not to be massive and furthermore are not to contradict with canon basics. I don't care about your plans with him in your AU, you've been told this before. Don't let it happen again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Change of plans on the AU stuff. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Deities One reason why I shouldn't delete the deities page for your story? If they aren't actually divine beings, then state that at the top of the page. If they are, that page is deleted. Stop being bothersome today, Blaid. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Read futher into the description. Aspect of the cosmos? Not happening. This is Fairy Tail, Blaid, Fairy Tail. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I did read it over. They are personifications of the cosmos. They influence the universen or so they believe they have a right to. They are essentially Gods. I looked it over. Such stuff doesn't have a place in Fairy Tail, Blaid. I agreed with you to be looser with AU stuff, but this is too much. It's not even Fairy Tail anymore, not to mention, the page acts like gods exist in the world of Fairy Tail. It doesn't mater if they only effect the world as humans, they're still Gods at some point which is something I told you wouldn't fly. (Which you didn't deny) Another thing: "it was revealed that if an entity that isn't a Demon, God or Dragon were to witness the true spirit of a Deity then they would disintegrate and so would the world." What's this about? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You do not deny that they are Gods and thus divine beings, which makes things worse for you. God Slayers? Really? It's just a name, there's a chance that God Slayer magic may just be Demon Slayer magic but that's just fan theories at the moment. You know, the whole Zeref stuff, but I digress. The God Slayer example profits you nothing. Blaid, the rule for AUs, is that it works in accordance with Fairy Tail, that it makes sense in the context of the series. I don't get your blatant desire to just do whatever you want here, that's not how it works here. Never has and never will, and that way of doing things has worked very well. I'm sorry if this just ruins your plans but I'm sure you can work things to fit nicely. You haven't made any convicing case for the deities page to stay. Anything else you want to say? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The church of Zentopia doesn't even worship an actual deity. Moot point. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) On another note, it's perfectly fine to question the rules and such. But at some point, learn to take a loss and realize that things will not always go your way. While this whole thing did help me realize that we should be looser with AUs, you're just pushing for too much now. No gods or divine being or divine forces on this wiki, that's not going to change. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying you're just going to refuse to follow the rules? Am I hearing this right, man? If so, you'll be blocked and we will be done with it. Life moves on. Ignoring the admins is worthy of a ban. I thought you were a reasonable person, but as it turns out, you just don't like rules. That's what it is, you don't like limitations that don't fit your line of thinking. Don't test me, Blaid. Given your response, it is clear you have no proper rebuttal to give. You've been warned, sir. If you so truly want to write your fanfiction without restraint somewhere that is free reign, you can always try fanficiton.net. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow, from reading that, it's clear your understanding and take on fanons is warped. However, I couldn't care less. We're done here. I have homework to do and other stuff. Goodbye. If you try what you said you would , it all be deleted and you will be blocked. After that, you can just "STORE" your information somewhere else without restraint. Don't test me. Stop being bothersome, it's not needed. Things don't always go how you want them to, get over it, please. Have a nice day, Blaid. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Just saw "Devils". You don't like to listen. Well of Souls, judge every spirit? You're done. Goodbye, Blaid. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC)